


Since I've Been Loving You

by RaeCarlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeCarlie/pseuds/RaeCarlie
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were the favorite couple of the town, they had a bond that everyone envied and they were absolutely in love. Until one day Castiel calls everything off leaving Dean shattered and lost. In an attempt to make things better for everyone Dean packs up his things and moves to the east coast, cutting all ties with family and friends. But when Dean is given an offer to return home he is reluctant to accept for the fear of running into his old flame again. It's only when Dean hear news of Castiel having custody of his niece, Claire, Dean begins to wonder what all he has missed the last 5 years.Castiel has been doing the best he can between taking care of his niece, keeping his job, and dealing with the loss of his twin brother and sister in law. Just when he begins to find a balance with all three things, he is called in for a meeting at Clarie's school to discuss her recent behavior. That's when he meets Claire's teacher, Dean Winchester. And suddenly Castiel's world comes crashing down around him again.Will Dean and Castiel be able to move on from the past and find love again?





	1. Intro - I Ran Away

**Author's Note:**

> Intro Title "I Ran Away" by Coldplay
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbI2jzSr3Ek

Dean sighed heavily as he sat down on his couch and turned on the movie, why Dirty Dancing was his breakup movie he still has yet to figure out, but he pressed play and sipped his beer. It wasn't like this was that bad of a breakup, sure he liked Lisa but he knew that he couldn't love her, not like she loved him, so he broke it off. About halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door. Dean groaned and pushed up from the couch, praying that it wasn't Lisa asking him for another chance. There was only one person he would do that for and Dean knew they would never ask for it. Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door. He almost dropped his beer when he saw who it was.

Dean's best friend was standing on the other side of the door. "Charlie? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Charlie pushed in, "Well, hello to you too." she reached out and took Dean's beer and took a long sip. "It's not like you were all that hard to find. We are still friends on facebook and sometimes your locations show up. Wasn't hard to ask around and find you."

Dean sighed and took his beer back, "Sorry, Sherlock, I didn't mean to be rude. I just wasn't expecting you."

Charlie glanced at the tv, "Dirty Dancing? You go through a breakup?"

Dean shrugged, "Kinda, I broke it off with her."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, encouraging Dean to tell her more.

Dean shook his head, "Oh no, I know that look. I am not about to tell you all about the breakup until you tell me why you came all the way out to Maine."

Charlie shrugged, "Fair enough, you got more beer?"

Dean went to his fridge and grabbed another beer, passing it to Charlie as he sat down on the couch, "This doesn't have to do with him does it? Everything's okay, right?"

Charlie smiled softly, "He's good, well, as good as he can be. But that's not what I'm here for."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, so why are you here then?"

Charlie took a long drink and placed the bottle down on the coffee table, "Come home."

Dean choked on his drink, "What?"

Charlie sighed, "Dean, come home. it's been almost five years, you've finished your schooling, we miss you. And I have a position for you at my school."

Dean shook his head, "I...I don't know."

Charlie sighed, "You don't have to worry about seeing much of him. He's so busy with work and his niece that we hardly see him."

Dean blinked, "His niece?"

Charlie looked down, "I forgot that you don't know what's happened the past few years. I'll fill you in, but only if you promise you'll come home. Sam said that I can't come back home unless I bring you with me. We all really miss you, Dean."

Dean smiled softly, "I really miss you guys too, I guess it might be time to come home. The job is guaranteed?"

Charlie grinned, "I'm the Principal, of course it is."

Dean returned the grin, "Okay, I'll come home."

Charlie smiled and pulled Dean in for a hug, "Awesome! Now tell me about this girl who's heart you must have crushed into a million pieces. Is she hot?"

The two sat on the couch for hours drinking beer and filling each other in on all that they missed in each other's lives the past few years. After the third movie Charlie smiled at Dean, "I'm really glad you're gonna come home, it hasn't felt right without you."

Dean smiled sadly, "I know, but I had to leave, it was for the best, for both of us."

Charlie gnawed on her lip, "It may have been the best for you, but I don't think it was the best thing for him. There were times where he really could have used you by his side."

Dean shook his head, "He broke it off Charlie, he didn't love me anymore. It wouldn’t have been good if I stayed."

Charlie shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. Come on, let's get your stuff packed."

Two days later Charlie and Dean had most of his stuff packed up, Charlie went home with the promise that Dean would be there shortly. 2 weeks later found Dean turning in his keys to his apartment and climbing into his packed car, heading back to the place he swore he would never go back to. He popped in a cassette and as he listened to the music he hoped that this was a good decision.


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has finally settled and is content that he has yet to run into Cas. That is until Claire Novak has once again acted up in class and Dean is forced to discuss Claire's behavior with her uncle. 
> 
> Also known as the chapter in which Dean and Cas meet for the first time in 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title- Dazed and Confused By Led Zeppelin
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yO2n7QoyieM

Dean sighed as he sat down at his desk and began to look through his students work while they colored quietly. He had been back home for a few months now and was finally feeling settled. His family was more than happy to have him back home. Sam and Ruby let Dean crash at their place until he found a place of his own. And the position Charlie had given him was perfect.

 "Mr. Winchester?"  

Dean looked to his side to see the blond boy sniffle and wipe his nose with his sleeve.  
"What is it Ethan?" He asked softly.

The boy sniffled again, "Claire was makin' fun of my picture. Said 'm not a tough boy cuz I drew flowers and like pink."

Dean smiled softly and ran his fingers through the small boy's hair, "Well, I have a secret for you. All the toughest boys I know like pink and flowers. There's nothing wrong with that. Even I like pink." He said with a wink, "Go back to your picture, okay."

Ethan smiled and nodded as he headed back to his seat and happily went back to drawing.  
Dean stood up and went over to Claire, "Claire, this is the third time this week you said something hurtful towards a classmate."

Claire crossed her arms and pouted, "All I did was tell Ethan he's not tough. Real men don't wear pink and that flowers are for girls."

Dean sighed, "I'm well aware of how you think. But you need to understand that saying things like that can be hurtful towards others. I'm sure you don't want your uncle to hear about how you punched Andy when he knocked into you on accident or when you have said a few choice words I'd rather not repeat, but I need to speak with him. When class is over today, I want you to stay here with me. I want to speak with your uncle."

Claire looked down and nodded, "Okay, Mr. Winchester. I'm sorry."

Dean smiled, "I know you are, finish your picture and then go say your sorry to Ethan, okay?"

Claire nodded and Dean went back to his desk. Claire had always been a little tougher then the rest of the girls, Dean assumed it had to do with the fact that she was raised by only her uncle and has been harden by the loss of her parents. And while the man was doing a good job, Dean felt that there were a few things that the man shouldn't be encouraging. He knew the Cas he used to know would never let Claire act this way, it made him wonder how much Cas had changed over the years.

Twenty minutes later the bell ran and the student's gathered up their things and filed out the door, each of them being sure to high five Dean on the way out. Dean prided himself on being known as one of the coolest teachers there. Claire still remained in her seat and pulled out a book while she waited for her uncle to show up. Dean played music softly on his computer while he graded tests. 

Dean was humming along to Dazed and Confused when there was a knock on the doorframe to his classroom. Dean looked up to see a tired looking man in an EMT uniform scan the room. Dean held his breath as he registered that the man standing in the doorway was Cas, his Cas. 

"Um, I was told that I would find Claire in here?" Dean shivered as Cas spoke, his voice had gotten lower over the years and it still made Dean feel weak. 

Dean knew he wasn't ready to come face to face with Castiel. He has managed to get by without running into him these past 3 months he had been home. But, this wasn't about him, this was about his student, this was about Claire. He cleared his throat and pushed away from his desk. "Yes, I asked Claire to stay behind after school so that I could speak to you. There's been a few instances with Claire lately that I feel should be brought to your attention."

Dean felt his breath catch in his throat when Cas' eyes met his, "Dean?"

Dean spoke to Claire, "Claire, why don’t you go see if Principal Charlie has any cookies leftover. Let her know I said it was ok." Claire grinned and gathered her things before bouncing down the hallway to Charlie's office.

Dean closed the his door and turned to Castiel, "Hey, Cas."

Castiel stared at Dean for a few moments before speaking, "I didn’t know you were back home."

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, "Yeah, been back for a few months now. I'm surprised you didn’t know. Does Claire not talk about school with you?"

Castiel shrugged, "Claire doesn’t say much to me in general, let alone talk about school with me."

Dean leaned against his desk and folded his arms as he studied Cas. He seem tired, exhausted, he had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was in a complete mess. Castiel's shoulders slouched like they were bearing the weight of the entire world. Dean felt for him, the past briefly forgotten with the sudden urge to sooth Castiel's worries and burdens.

"You wanted to talk with me about, Claire." Dean was pulled away from his thoughts by Castiel's voice. "I would appreciate it if you made this quick I just finished an 18 hour shift and would love to get a warm meal in me and pass out in my bed." 

Dean was taken aback by Cas' clipped toned but quickly moved past it. "Right, well, Mr. Novak…"

"Dean, you can call me, Cas, there's no reason for us to pretend like we don’t know each other." Cas spoke tiredly.

Dean nodded and carried on, "Ok, Cas, lately, Claire has been acting up in class. Nothing too serious but it's been happening enough times that I felt it should be brought to your knowledge." 

Castiel nodded as Dean spoke, "Thank you for letting me know, but I'm not sure what it is you would like me to do."

Dean sighed at Cas' stubbornness, "Cas, I'm telling you this so that you could maybe talk with her, find out why she's acting out. In my experience when students start to act like this, it usually has something to do with their home life."

Castiel squinted at Dean and tilted his head, "Are you saying that you believe that there is something wrong in the way that I raise my niece?"

Dean could hear the beginnings of Castiel's righteous fury in his voice. He shook his head and raised his hands in a form of surrender, "You’re taking this the wrong way. I wasn't saying that at all. I was just suggesting that maybe you should talk with her, see what’s going on in her head."

Castiel sighed, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Dean shurgged, "Yeah, I guess so." he said lamely.

Castiel moved to open the door, "Thank you, Dean. I'm so glad you came back home to tell me how to raise my niece better." Castiel opened the door and slammed it behind him, once again leaving Dean reeling and confused as to what he did to make Castiel so angry. 

Dean sighed and gathered up the rest of the papers on his desk and put them in his bag. He was turning off his computer when Meg came waltzing in. "Looks like you pissed off Clarence." She drawled. 

Dean turned around and glared at Meg, "I'm sorry, who? And don’t you ever knock?"

Meg smirked at Dean and leaned against the doorframe, "Claire's hot uncle. Seems you really pissed him off by the way he was storming down the hallway."

Dean rolled his eyes, "What does it matter to you?"

Meg shrugged, "Nothing really, just know it takes a lot to rile him up. I was just curious as to what power it is that you hold over him."

Dean grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and grabbed his phone and keys, "I don’t have any power over him. Now will you get out of my classroom?"

Meg chuckled and sauntered out of his classroom and back to hers, "I think you're holding out on me, Dean-O. There's something between you and Clarence and I'm going to figure it out." Dean rolled his eyes and locked his door and made his way out to his car. Dean rubbed his hands over his face. That definitely was not how he expected his first encounter with Cas to go. "It can only get better from this, right?" He mumbled as he turned the engine over, pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home.


	3. Heavy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title- Heavy Heart by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSUlyiM-usQ

Five Years Ago

_"Cas, talk to me, man. Please, tell me what's going on." Dean pleaded as he followed him out of Castiel's apartment._

_"What do you want me to say?" Castiel hissed out, "I already know what's on your mind. I know what you're thinking."_

_Dean stopped in his tracks, shocked at Castiel's anger, "Oh really? By all means, if you know me so well, tell me what I'm thinking."_

_Castiel turned to glare at Dean, "Ruby told me, okay. She told me you want to break up."_

_Dean couldn't hold back the laugh, the fact that he would even think that, let alone tell Ruby was so outstanding that he couldn't help but find it funny. "Are you serious? You really think that that's what I want? I love you, Cas. I want to fix whatever is wrong not call it quits."_

_Castiel paused and a tender look passed over his face before it was swept up by anger again, "Well, maybe it's what I want."_

_Dean reeled back, feeling the bitter sting of tears, "What do you mean? Are you saying you want to breakup?"_

_Castiel shrugged, looking defeated, "Yeah, Dean, that's what I'm saying. I can't give you the things you need. I think you're much better off without me."_

_Dean shook his head and stepped forward, reaching out for Castiel, "Cas, you've given me everything I've needed and more. Don't say that. We can work through this, Damn it, Cas, we can fix this!"_

_Castiel stepped back, shrugging Dean's hand off his arm, anger shining in his eyes, "Dean, it's not broken!"_

_"I...I don't understand."_

_Castiel sighed and closed his eyes before looking at Dean, hurt and anger etched into his face, "I...I don't love you, Dean."_ _He whispered._

_Dean shook his head, the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, "Cas, you don't mean that, Why are you doing this?"_

_Castiel growled out, running his hands through his hair, "I can't make it more clear! I don't love you, okay. It would be cruel of me to pretend that I did. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I really am."_

_Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, "So this is it?"_

_"I guess so." Castiel said with a sigh._

_Dean nodded and cleared his throat, "Right, I'll, um, put your stuff in a box and give it to Charlie tomorrow."_

_Castiel nodded stiffly, "Okay, I'll do the same."_

_Dean sighed, "See you around, Castiel" walked to his car, taking a deep breath before turning it on and peeling out of the parking lot, leaving Castiel behind regretting every word he said to Dean._


End file.
